Fire, Ice, and Two Boys that Could Fly
by RowanAsterCode
Summary: Pitch is rising again, and all the guardians know it. So does MiM. How will he solve it? By appointing 3 new guardians- Peter Pan, and two strange girls with no memories... but how are these strange spirits going to even possibly save the world? Look out, people... (book 1) *Pretty bad summary, i know. Mainly original storyline, but a little movie, T for safety. OcxOc, OcxJack*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey- It's Rowan A! Well, this is my first RotG fanfic (obvi- hahaha...) And, well, it may stink a little... one character is wayy too schoolgirl-crush-y, one is wayy too stubborn, and one I only have an idea of who it's going to be. And a little nice hint: if there's going to be another guardian, and their chappie is next, they'll be introduced in the current one, so it's like one long chain of events. And they will all be like Jack- no memories. Oh, and it takes place during the movie, too. But, out of curtesy (and cuz I like the reader knowing it a little earlier than the characters), these first three chapters will be the new guardian's backstories! YAY! Also, and just so you know, Jack's backstory plays a good piece in this, but I dont know his little sister's name, so... haha... I made one up. And it gets a little violent in the first and last chapters. Hey, Jack had to die saving his sister's life before he could become a guardian. It would make sense if everyone else did, too. You have been warned, but I will tell you: asides from the bittersweet-ness in the beginning, I will try to promise a good and exciting story! So, without further ado- Fire, Ice, and Two Boys who can Fly!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Silver Snow**

"Hey, Ginny!"

I spun around quickly, a smile playing at my lips.

"Can Hope and I skate with you?" Jack asked, gesturing to the girl standing next to him. He flashed that charmingly goofy smile, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Sure!" I replied, beaming.

I would never admit it, but I loved the way his hair was so goofily tangled from him constant running his hands through it, the way he laughed at the stupidest of things, the way he always made sure all the children were happy, especially his little sister- Hope. And I also loved his looks- and how he acted like he didn't notice them in the slightest.

Okay, I will admit it. I've got a ridiculous schoolgirl crush.

But one little issue... according to half the city... Jack had a girlfriend.

I pushed that thought out of my head. Girlfriend or not, Jack was here, with me, now. And I was going to enjoy every minute.

"Hey, Ginny," he said a few minutes later, sliding towards me. "I've got something for you."

I felt heat rising to my cheeks. "What? Something for me?" Trying to conceal the hurt in my voice, I asked him, "Shouldn't you save it for your girlfriend?"

He seemed confused for a minute, then laughed. "You know better than anyone that I don't have one," he teased. "Do you want it or not?"

Feeling relief and a little bit of hope rush over me, I nodded.

He reached into his cloak's pocket, pulling out a small box. "Here," he said, holding it out, refusing to make eye contact with me.

I took it gingerly, slowly opening it. Inside was a small, snowflake-shaped necklace.

"It's beautiful, Jack," I breathed. I looked up at him. "Thank you."

"Aw, it's nothing," he replied, blushing. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I just knew you liked it. You were looking at it the other day, and..." he blushed again. "Just... it's a promise. That we'll always be friends." We both smiled.

"A promise," I agreed, clasping it around my neck.

Then he got hit with a snowball.

Jack pivoted, with me looking over his shoulder. Standing there, laughing, was Hope.

We looked at each other for a moment, before reaching down, and, in perfect synch, throwing another snowball at her.

She laughed again. "Catch me if you can!" She shouted, taking off.

And just for that moment, with Jack, Hope, and the ice, everything was perfect.

Then that perfect, wonderful, all-to-short moment ended.

Hope was skating, just like she should be. Showing off, just like she should be. But skating towards the center of the ice, just like she shouldn't be. It was still early winter- no way would the ice out there be solid. And I had been right- the ice started cracking under her feet. She squeaked.

"Hope," I said, trying to keep her calm, "Come towards us... slowly..."

"I'm scared, Jack," she said, locking eyes with him. An evil part of me said, _Oh, sure- just ignore me, who's trying to save your life. _I shut my subconscious up.

"You're going to be okay, Hope," I tried again. Don't panic. Please.

"Jack!" she said, the ice cracking even more.

"I know, I know...but..." He smiled weakly, nodding. "But you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in." He smiled a little bigger, but it was still weak. "We're gonna have a little fun instead."

"No, we're not!" Hope shouted, almost crying.

"Would I trick you?" he said- in all seriousness.

"YES!" she shouted, visibly crying. "You're ALWAYS playing tricks!"

"Everything will be okay. We promise. Just believe in us." The words slipped out of my mouth before I even thought. I just hoped I was right.

"Well, alright. Alright. But I'm not this time." He nodded again. His eyes flitted around, as did mine, meeting over a curved branch. I nodded, trying to skate over as fast as possible.

"I promise," I heard him say behind me. Almost there... "I promise you're gonna be... you're gonna be fine." I gripped on the branch, tugging as hard as my slender frame would let me. "You just need to believe in me." Please, _please_ let this work... "Believe in _us_." Oh, come on... _please! _I have to help Hope! I heard something switch on in Jack, too. "You wanna play a game?" He said, smiling (from what I could hear). "We're going to play Hopscotch! Like we play every day!" I heard the end of the branch snap in the roots, but didn't have time to worry about it. I slid, literally spewing snow behind me, over to Jack.

"It's as easy as... one... two... three!" he laughed, demonstrating. I shoved the branch into his hand. "Now it's your turn."

He smiles softly at her.

"You can do it," I whisper, sliding next to Jack.

"One," we whisper. She hops a little closer. "Two." Almost there.

"Three."

Jack thrusts the curved end of the branch forward, wrapping it around her waist. He pulled her toward us.

And time stood still for a moment.

Then Hope laughed.

A small squeak escaped my mouth, followed by Jack's. Then we were all laughing almost uncontrollably.

We'd done it.

We'd saved Hope!

I almost crumpled over, laughing so happily and uncontrollably.

Then another cracking sound split the air, accompanied by a quick "whoa!".

I snapped up, my eyes taking a headcount. I'm okay. Hope was here.

"JACK!"

I wasn't even sure if it was me or Hope screaming.

Adrenaline suddenly pushed through my veins. I sprinted off, both having no idea and knowing exactly where I was going. I tugged my skates off as I ran.

"STAY HERE!" I shouted to Hope. "And dont get back on the ice!"

I ran blinding, tears clouding my eyes. I stumbled over tree roots and ran into branches. I was sure I was horribly scratched up, but that didn't matter. I had to find help for Jack. That was my first priority.

Then I ran smack into something.

"Yeesh, Ginny! Do you have to be so brutal?"

"Katie!" I laughed, relief filling me. "You can swim! You have to help me!"

Before she could even reply, I had pulled her back to the pond, where Hope still sat, crying.

"Did Hope get hurt?" she asked, completely confused. "Where's Jack? I thought he was coming here? And what's this about swimming?"

Then Katie saw the hole in the ice. She swore under her breath, shoving off her coat and boots.

"If I get accused of being a witch, I'm blaming you!" she threatened, then she dove into the water.

I stood for a minute- as in, seriously, 60 seconds- my heart pounding. Please let them both come back up, I prayed silently. Please.

Then Katie appeared again, coughing up water. She climbed back onto the ice, shivering, pulling an unconscious Jack up behind her.

"Jack!" I shouted, running towards them. I latched on to Katie. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU!"

She pried me off. "Don't worry about it." She shoved her boots back on, throwing her coat over her shoulder. "I'm going to go get medical help for Jack. Come on, Hope. I'm taking you home." With that, the two of them sprinted off towards town.

I stood there until they were out of earshot, trying to keep calm. Trying to not let them see me cry. Then I slid down on the ice next to Jack, tears streaming down my face.

"Come on, wake up, Jack," I whispered. "Please. We need you; Hope needs you. _I_ need you." I sniffed, trying hard not to break. "Come back, Jack. Please!" I sobbed silently into my hands. "Please, Jack!" I shook, salt water mingling with fresh on his cloak. "You can't just be... be gone!"

Part of me went into hysterics. "Jackson Overland Frost, you wake up right now!" I saw the necklace flash through my mind, heard the words he said to me again. _A promise._ "This... this is just another one of your jokes!" I saw Hope, us trying to save her. "And-and you know what?! It's not funny!" I saw all the things I wish I could have said, could have told him. "So hurry up and wake up! Hurry up and look at me again! Hurry up and come back! You are too good, too stubborn, too- too _Jackson Overland Frost_ to just die!"

I sobbed, clutching the necklace in my hands. "Please, Jack..."

"Well, well, well," I heard a voice say. The last bit of fight in me kicked on, and I pivoted, frantically searching around for whoever was there, whoever had that _fight_ in his voice.

"W-who's there?" I called, looking around. Why couldn't I see anyone?

Then a tall, bulky figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Tom?" I asked, a small amount of disbelief echoing in my voice. "How? You-you left here months ago. No one could find you!"

"No one could find me?" He asked, stepping towards me. "Or no one_ looked_?"

"Of- of course we looked for you, Tom," I told him, sliding away. Something about him was... off. "You went missing. Of course we looked."

"And yet you chose a court jester over me?" He scoffed. "Jackson? You could have had so much better, Ginny. You could have had _me_!"

"No, Tom, it's not like that! I didn't reject you for him, just-!"

"Oh? For who, then? The Easter Bunny? Father Time? A member of the Seelie Court?" His eyes flashed. "It's about time you learned, Ginny! There is no such thing as fairytales!" He grimaced. "I know better, unlike some kid! I know there is no such thing as a perfectly happy ending! Only fear! And, unlike an idiot, I've learned to embrace it!"

"No! I didn't reject you for anyone! I only wanted to be friends, like always." I looked at Tom sadly. "Tom... what happened to you?"

"What happened to me?" He scoffed. "What happened to me? I've grown! I've seen things you could never hope to know! And don't think I don't know the truth! You _lied_ to me, Ginny! You like _the clown! _You wish I had _never __come back!_" I shook my head frantically. Then he saw the necklace, realizing exactly how I got it. An evil smile came over his face. "Fair enough. You want to be with your precious Frost forever?" His hand latched onto his hunting knife. "If would be my pleasure to oblige."

* * *

Somewhere deep in the earth, the master villain sat, casting her eyes over a globe. She was determined to track the large amount of murderous rage she was feeling.

The globe suddenly stopped spinning. A projection flashed off of a small spot, showing a strong, bulky young man threatening a beautiful, brown-haired girl. The girl stood, as if trying to protect the body of a boy from the man's wrath.

The master villain smirked.

The man was the source of the rage.

And she finally had her pawn.

* * *

I panted, trying to step back, get away from the man I'd once admired, the man now threatening my life, but I couldn't without abandoning Jack- and I would never do that. Not ever.

Tom twirled the knife between his fingers, as if planning a few million ways to kill me. His eyes were no longer the kind, intriguing eyes I once knew. They were cold, unstable... insane.

It was over. I couldn't save Jack, I couldn't save myself... I couldn't save anyone. I wasn't strong enough.

Then something happened.

A dark, red-eyed horse ran up to behind him, snorting. The dagger in his hand turned into a ball of black flame.

But none of that fazed him.

Neither did him... changing.

His clothes morphed into a pitch black tunic, almost seeming to attach to his slender body. His hair turned black, his eyes amber, and his face... deathly pale.

"T...Tom?"

"Pitch, if you please," he stated, his voice unnaturally silky and dark. "Pitch Black."

He put out the fire in his hand. "Oh, I know all you fear now." He laughed. "You certainly do fear death, certainly. But not your own. You fear the deaths of those you love, those around you- you fear those much more."

He snapped his fingers, and more of the horses came around, each herding a crying child forward. I gasped.

"Nightmares... beautiful things, aren't they?"

James...

Mildred...

Lily...

Josie...

Willow...

Alabaster...

Edmund...

And, worst of all, the child I thought would be safe- finally...

Hope.

I turned back to Pitch.

"You don't have a quarrel with them," I said, my voice no longer shaking. I was stronger than I had ever been. "Let them go."

"And miss out on the fun?" He laughed. "No. I think I'd like to see them fall... one by one."

I gulped, not really able to believe what I was about to do. "What if we make a deal?"

"Hm, this is almost getting interesting. Like what?"

"You can do whatever you want with me- anything. I won't fight back. If you let the kids go."

"Hm. Tempting."

The nightmares stepped back, and I felt a small spark of hope.

"But no."

He lit the ball up again, black sand spiraling around it. And before he even released it, I knew exactly where it was aimed.

"HOPE, LOOK OUT!"

She was fast, thank goodness. Just not quite fast enough.

The ball of spiraling sand hit her shoulder, leaving a nasty gash.

I ran over to her, time seeming to stand still. Tears streaked down her face.

"Hope," I whispered, still partially in shock.

"It hurts, Ginny," she said. "Really bad."

I hugged her gently. "Hope..."

"It hurts."

I squeezed her hands, pulling away. "I know, I know. But I'm going to try to make it stop. I just need you to believe in me."

"You can't make it stop, Ginny," she whispered, sobbing silently. "But you can stop _him._ I do believe in you, Ginny. I know you can do it."

I clutched the necklace close to me again, standing up slowly.

"You can't hurt them anymore," I said, facing Pitch.

"And who could stop me?" He said, his face mocking. "There are no guardians, girl. There are no happy endings."

"You saying there are none just proves there are." I smiled. "You're still Tom in there somewhere. And he knew better than anyone that if someone touched these kids, I would not be very gracious."

I reached down, tugging on the branch Jack had used.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT THEM!"

I released the branch, throwing it forward with all my strength, a small, silvery-white glow surrounding it...

And Pitch collapsed, wounded.

"You can't hurt them anymore," I said. "You can't hurt any of us anymore. We aren't afraid of you."

"But I can still hurt_ you_," he chuckled. The black ball reappeared. My eyes widened. This one was different.

I knew exactly who it was aimed for.

And I knew I couldn't hide.

It slammed into me, pushing me hard into the trunk of a tree.

"A human couldn't stand up to me," he laughed. "I'm too powerful."

I wheezed, trying to overcome the pain I felt. "You're wrong," I sputtered. "I did. And I was right. You can't hurt them anymore."

Alabaster walked forwards. "We aren't afraid of you," he said, then he walked right through him, as if he were nothing more than mist. "Come on, guys," he said, as Lily tried to help Hope up. "Let's go home."

"This is not over, girl," he said. "You know you couldn't survive this."

I nodded, fully aware of that. "But yet I still bested you."

He shot one last black ball, this one showing Jack back under the water. Then Pitch disappeared.

And I felt like I was falling with Jack, amid the moon-lit, silver snow.


	2. Chapter 2

** Yo! I AM SOOO SORRY I TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE! I had a lot of finals and a serious case of writer's block, as well as computer issues (as in: FANFICTION DELETING MY DRAFT 6 TIMES {in hindsight, I guess that can be blamed on me, though, for writing it in the copy-paste option on the site instead of on word first...}!). I am already a slow enough updater- this made it even worse. I am so sorry! {And, just so you can get all your anger at me out now, I feel the need to tell you I'm leaving for Europe this week, so I wont be able to update for a while. I may be able to work on a story while I'm there, but likely not post it. I AM SO SORRY!} I hope you'll forgive me! So, without further wasting of time, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2-

Rowan Fire

"Katie."

Hope's voice cut through the air as we stumbled towards town, somehow managing complete and utter silence. I barely heard it, though. My mind was on one thing- saving Jack. More for Ginny's sake than his. When Tom had disappeared, she'd refused to eat for days, hadn't even come out of her room. If... if Jack... _died_... oh, god, right in front of her, too... she'd flip.

The thoughts overpowered most of my senses- all but sight- well, a little sight- and hearing.

"_Katie_."

"WHAT?" I snapped. Then my mind comprehended Hope's shocked face, remembering all that _sh_e'_d_ been through today. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I'm just freaking out a little."

"It's okay, Katie. Jack's my brother," she reminded me. "I'm just as worried as you are. As Ginny is, too."

"Yeah," I told her, laughing almost bitterly. We walked in silence for a moment, the full weight of what had just happened settling in.

"Katie, I should go home by myself," Hope said suddenly.

"What?!"

"I need to go home by myself."

"No, I heard you, I meant _why?!"_

"Well, for one, no one will listen to me. I've played too many tricks with Jack. They'll either think we're trying to t-trick them, or that he's trying to t-trick _me_, and I got s-scared. And for two, my p-parents are more likely- to- for pete's sake- slow down, Katie!"

"What?" Only then did I realize that all the trees had been passing in a blur, feel how winded I was. "Oh," I acknowledged, slowing down.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"Katie, I think my parents will take it better if I tell them myself," she stated.

And I honestly had to agree.

"You sure you'll be okay?" I asked. Hope nodded slowly. I sighed before nodding, too; then she ran off.

"She better get home safe," I muttered, before turning in the other direction, towards help.

And I ran.

Ran as fast as possible.

Until I felt something pricking at my heels.

I froze suddenly, a chill going up my spine.

...Pricking?...

Looking down slowly... I saw...

A... shadow?

How can a shadow be...?

Oh.

Oh, no.

_It wasn't my shadow._

I forced a pant, trying to pretend I'd just stopped to catch my breath, not stopped to, oh, I don't know, _freeze in pure terror_. I fake-clutched my stomach, still breathing hard, slowly reaching up to grab my dagger. Almost there... three...

Two...

One.

I pivoted quickly, thrusting the knife out...

At... no one...?

How was there just... no one?

"What the-?!"

I hit the ground hard on my back.

Who just tripped me?

"I'm sorry," a smooth voice said, sending shivers up my back. "But you won't be allowed any further."

"Says who?" I snapped, clamoring up.

"Oh, I believe you recognize me," the man laughed. I sensed him behind me, a cold hand on my shoulder.

I pivoted again, slamming into him.

Him- an all-too-familiar face.

"What was that for, Kate?" he panted, slightly stunned.

"Tom?"

My eyes had to be failing. He was missing- he was probably dead- he was... he wouldn't try to hurt me... but...

"Tom?"

He smirked... his usual smirk...

But he was off.

"Hey, Katie."

It felt like, just from those two words, I should believe everything he says.

But he was off.

"Why are you in such a rush?"

I felt like I shouldn't know why, like I should want to stay here forever.

But he was off.

"Come on, Kate. I know you can talk. So why don't you talk for me?"

I knew I should just talk- what's the harm of a word- but my mind- my common sense- screamed no.

He was off... because it wasn't him.

His eyes were never amber.

His hair never was slicked back.

And his clothes never consisted of a long black tunic (dress) covered by his cloak.

"Who are you?" I asked him. "And why are you pretending to be Tom?"

I saw panic flash across his- I knew it- _amber_ eyes.

"You are _not_ Tom," I said. "Tom is blue-eyed. Tom's hair was always knotted. He would laugh at the _dress_ you wear. Tom was my, my sister's, and Jack's best friend. He asked Ginny to be his girlfriend, but she said no because she didn't want to spoil what they already had. He went missing the next day. Tom never went anywhere without his knife, and often slept until eleven. He didn't go to bed until one, and he loved to watch the stars. Tom, of all people, would know if something happened to Jack or Ginny, which something severely did. You are _not_ Tom. So. _Who are you_?"

His smirk enhanced. His face paled horribly, his hair blackened, and the cloak melted away.

"Pitch Black, if you please," he said. His voice was the silk one- the one that had mocked me earlier. "But I will have you know- I once would have answered to that name."

It was my turn to pale, the gears in my head turning. "You... you _were_ Tom." I sputtered. "But... but how? You... you ran off! You never had black hair, or amber eyes, or... or... just... how?"

"Let's say my mistress is a... special lady." He chuckled.

I decided that would be a good time to try to find my dagger again. And it was just out of my reach.

Then a plan circulated in my head.

My normal personality took over again. "Seriously, who even_ uses_ the word 'mistress'?"

He growled. "I would not mock the mistress if you value your life."

I scoffed. "I'll be the judge of that. I think I can handle myself."

His eyes narrowed.

One more jab should do it...

"Oh, and, just so ya know, the name 'Pitch Black' is totally overrated."

That was the breaking point.

He lunged forwards, a ball of black sand suddenly bursting to life in his hand. I ducked quickly, barely making a clean dodge.

"That all you got, _Tinkerbell_?"

I am both a genius and a downright idiot.

Pitch lit his hands again, throwing the balls at me, each getting a little too close for comfort.

And yet I still had to taunt him.

"Missed me, missed me, now you gotta- actually, no! That's _gross_!" I stuck my tongue out.

He lunged again. I ducked, slid to the side, anything I needed to do to get out of the way.

And made a clean lunge for my dagger.

I held it up, deflecting his last blow.

He looked surprised that it didn't hit me.

I couldn't help but smirk.

"Out tricked a trickster," I muttered.

He growled again, but lowered his hands. "Touche."

I snickered.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," I smirked, standing and turning the knife between my fingers, "I have somewhere I must be."

It was only after I turned around that I realized that Pitch still had the upper hand.

It was only after I turned around that I saw the strange black horse.

"Oh, Nicholas Saint North..."

I took a step back. The horse did the same, his head closer and closer to me. I took more steps... and more... and more... until I ran into another muzzle. I tore my eyes from the first one.

They were all around me.

"You aren't going anywhere, Kaitlyn Hope Batchelder." Pitch spat, then smirked happily. "You can't seriously think you could outmatch someone as powerful as me?"

It was my turn to narrow my eyes. "Dude, you are _way_ to full of yourself." Nevertheless, I slowly set the dagger by my feet.

"Honestly, girl. It would just be much easier to give up, wouldn't it? Give in? Let go of your worthless struggle?"

"It's not worthless," I spat back. Then curiosity washed over me. Maybe... "What are you asking, though?"

"It's not like you have anything to lose."

_Plenty_, I thought.

"Your sister is dead."

My eyes widened. No... she was watching over Jack... she was... she was...

Then I saw Pitch's smirking face, the glint in his eye. Suddenly, I knew.

Ginny was gone.

And _he_ killed her.

"You... you-!"

"Now, now, dear." A wave of dread, grief .. coldness washed over me. I shivered, pulling my arms toward myself. "I can assure you. It was only the mistress's wishes." He chuckled. "Face it, child. There is nothing left for you here."

A traitorous part of my wind started to agree with him.

"But there is another option for you."

The traitorous part of my mind seemed to grow bigger, eagerness to know this alternate overflowing within me.

Pitch smiled, in a sideways, half-smirk way. "You can join me. Join my mistress. Live forever. Avenge your sister."

That sounded pretty good to me. A little alarm sounded somewhere in the still-me part of my brain, but I shut it off. I'd never have to worry about death or disease or pain... I'd never have to think about _her _again... or that traitorous _Jack_, who was the reason she was dead... or worry about growing up... no stress of love... no worry about loved ones dying... no worry about an annoying, rotten child. All I would have to do was join with Pitch. Maybe he'd even like me, treat me as a person, not like that little jerk Cha-

My hand froze, half way to his.

Chase.

Chase, my boyfriend.

Chase, the nice boy, who, albeit a little weird sometimes, _did_ appreciate me for me. Thought I was perfect.

Then there was everyone else.

Jack, the nice boy who, even if he was the cause of my little sister's death, would do anything to make her happy.

And Ginny herself, who had so much faith in me, who believed in me- who would do anything so I'd have a good life.

Even if it meant giving up her own.

They all knew I would never do something like this.

These were not my thoughts.

_This wasn't me._

I flipped my toes up, catching my dagger in my hand.

"Drop dead, Pitch Black," I growled.

The horses shattered to a million pieces.

Pitch glared at me. "Pity. You could have had so much better."

I lunged forward.

He disappeared.

"What the-?" I whispered. Everything was eerily quiet.

I was too preoccupied to notice the haze gradually filling the air.

"Katie?"

I froze. No, it had to be a trick. But that was...

"Chase?" I whispered, turning around slowly.

"Oh my god, Katie!" He exclaimed. He ran towards me. "It's you? It's really you, right?"

I nodded slowly.

"Thank god," he breathed. "Katie, what happened to you? No one's seen you for days. We all thought... we all thought you'd went missing... like Tom."

"Wait- DAYS?" I gasped. "How? I- I've been gone for less than an hour."

"It's been _days_, Katie," he said slowly. "No one's seen you in three days. We thought... we were scared. Neither you, Jack, or Ginny came home that night. We... we found Jack and Ginny. They were both..." His voice broke. "They were both gone. I was terrified you were, too."

Chase looked like he was about to start crying.

"Oh, Chase..." I ran forward, pulling him into a hug.

What he did next surprised me even more.

He kissed me.

Chase kissed me.

But...

Something was wrong.

He kissed me.

That was good.

He wasn't letting go.

That was good.

He wanted me.

That was good.

But HOW he did it was wrong.

Chase was gentle, weak- fun-loving and funny, true.

But he wasn't strong.

THIS Chase had me locked. He wouldn't let me go. It was dangerous, like he was trying to suffocate me, break me. Like something stronger.

It hit me.

Like a nightmare being.

Like the nightmare KING.

I jerked my knee up, hitting Chase in the 'spot'.

Pitch gasped, rearing away.

All the mist faded away, the dream-like state clearing.

I was right. There hadn't been a Chase here today. Just that little... fat... JERK!

"How desperate are you," I panted, "that you would resort to using a dirty trick like THAT to get me to join you?"

He laughed, a tad psychotically.

"You have one more chance, girl," he growled. "You only have two choices. You can join me... or you can die."

"How about YOU drop dead?" I offered.

He rolled his hands into fists. I readied my dagger.

But in the split second it took me to get my bearings again, he'd thrown nightmare sand daggers, each pinning me onto the tree behind me.

"Die it is," he smirked. He raised a ball of nightmare sand.

I gasped, fumbling for my dagger.

And an arrow pierced his hand.

Pitch called out, clutching his injured arm. The fire dissipated.

"Let her go," I heard a voice call out.

A right voice.

Not one of Pitch's.

Mine.

Chase stepped out of the woods, his bow in his hands, and his quiver on his back. He reached down, picking up my dagger, lightly tossing it to me.

I ripped the nightmare knives from my cloak.

"You're outmatched, Pitch," I said evenly.

He smirked one last time. "Or am I?"

Nightmare sand appeared from nowhere, snatching Chase up. He snaked around, trying to get the weave off of him, trying to get a breath in from behind the rope.

"I think YOU are, Kaitlyn."

He wrapped his arm around my throat. I gasped, trying to break out of his choke-hold.

"I know exactly what you fear, girl," he laughed. "So much fear from such a young girl. You're scared of being abandoned. You're scared of being alone. You're scared of failing the ones you care about. But most of all, you are terrified you'll be the reason your friends suffer. Let me tell you already, girl: you are." Pitch laughed again. "You will be the cause of so much pain. But I'm merciful. I'll give you one more chance- here and now. Here are your options, girl."

"You... or him."

My eyes widened.

He was going to kill Chase.

He was going to kill him.

Unless I handed myself over.

"D-don't, Katie!" Chase rasped out. He tugged on the nightmare sand ropes, anxious to get a breath. "Don't! I'll be fine! He's tricking you!"

"I assure you, children," he said (part of me argued the fact that he was barely supposed to be a year older than us- but then there was the whole now-he's-not-Tom thing to take into consideration), "I am not lying. And your little friend will most certainly _not_ be fine. One of you will not go home tonight. So who's it going to be?"

"If..." I said slowly. "If I give in, Chase goes home safe, unharmed, and you don't try to find him, right?"

"Yes," Pitch agreed. I mentally saw his hand behind his back, fingers crossed, but his word was all I had to go on right now. Even... even if he did go after Chase, at least he would have a little longer.

I saw Chase's eyes pleading with me. "Don't do this," he whispered.

"I..." my mouth went dry and my blood ran cold. "I accept- just... just please, let me talk to Chase. Just for one minute. Please."

Pitch stared at her, as if not expecting me to ask for that. "You are in no position to barter, girl."

"I know."

He stared a few moments longer, before releasing his grip on me. "One minute. No more." The shadows retreated, literally dropping Chase out of midair.

"Chase!" I called, running up to him.

He seemed close to tears. "Katie... Katie, why would you... why... just... why?"

"It was me or you," I whispered. "I have nothing to go back to. Ginny, Jack, even Tom are all dead. If you died... I'd be all alone. You have a family. You have your parents, Libby, Jess... you couldn't leave them. They'd be devastated. I have nothing. You have everything."

"Everything but you," he whispered. Only after the words left his mouth did he seem to comprehend them, his cheeks burning cherry-red.

"That's why I agreed," I whispered, hugging him close. "I couldn't lose _you_."

He sobbed slightly. I pulled him closer.

"Time's up, Kaitlyn," Pitch said.

I pulled away from Chase. He seemed more broken than ever.

He'd saved me.

Now it was my turn.

"Why am I the one that's scared?" he whispered.

"No idea." I laughed bitterly. "At least you can make a joke about it."

Pitch grabbed my arm, tearing me back.

"Chase, listen to me, I want you to leave _now_, do you understand me?"

He nodded slowly. I swallowed hard, trying to force down the lump in my throat.

"Bye, Chase."

He sobbed.

I was about ready to join him.

I closed my eyes, feeling my own eyes burn with tears.

"I will enjoy this," Pitch said.

Then nightmare sand ran through my veins.

I screamed.

"Katie!" Chase called.

So he hadn't left.

A wave of sadness and pain ran over me.

But not for me.

For Chase.

I wanted to give him a chance to get out of here, a chance to run, hide- never see Pitch again. I wanted him to not have to see me like this... not have to hurt because of me.

I wanted to save him- save his life.

Even if it meant losing mine.

A tear ran down my face, leaving a light, hot trail behind it.

Wait a second...

Hot?

Hot.

Warm.

Welcoming.

Exciting.

I laughed, a giddy, mischievous feeling building up in my chest.

Chase stared at me.

Pitch stared at me.

I felt my body warm, my cheeks flush. I felt warmth run through me, building...

Well, I guess it was hope.

I pulled my dagger from the ground, moving swiftly.

"You will never hurt any of my friends ever again, Pitch Black."

I threw my dagger forward, a trail of... was that fire?... catching his idiotic dress (had to say it) and pinning it to a tree.

"Go die in a hole, dress dude."

And he disappeared.

The fire sank out of my body. I collapsed onto the floor of the woods.

Chase ran over to me. "Katie," he gasped. "Katie, oh my god, I'm so sorry. This... this is all my fault."

"No, Chase," I whispered, looking up into his eyes. "This isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself." I smiled weakly. "I know. I chose this."

"Why?" he asked me again. He shook. "Why?"

"I really have to spell it out for you, don't I?"

He looked at me. I smiled.

I'm pretty sure he wasn't prepared for what I did next.

I leaned up...

And kissed him.

"It's because I like you, idiot."

He looked at me, shocked. Then he laughed.

"Ya know, you have a fire in your eyes," he said.

Remember that, I hoped.

I knew I wouldn't last forever.

Especially with the nightmare sand.

My eyes were already blackening.

I kissed him weakly.

One last time.

"Katie?!" He panicked. "Katie, no-no-noo, Katie, listen to me, Katie!"

I already couldn't hear him.

Fire and ice. A perfect complement.

The unexplainable last thought flashed through my head.

"You have a fire in your eyes, Katie."

Katie? No. I wasn't Katie.

I was new.


	3. Authors Note

Okay, a little help please.

I am still on vacation, but I'll be in the car all day today, so I have a chance to write. If you have an idea for what should happen in Chase's chapter (how he became a guardian), PLEASE tell me! I'm STUCK! I refuse to put this on hiatus, though. So, if you have an idea, either PM me or put it in a comment. And, while I'm at it, I also want a vote. They are both for Chase's chapter, but I need a little reader input. So, the choices are:

TIME

A) Right where Ki*SPOILER BLOCK:ACTIVATED*- I mean _Katie's _chapter left off.

B) A week later

C) Two weeks later

WHY CHASE MEETS PITCH

A) He ran away, looking for him- looking for revenge (this is the darkest option- I think...)

B) Pitch appears, threatening his sisters.

C) Pitch has been mocking him about how helpless he was to help Katie. (Okay, that's a little dark, too...)

D) Pitch gives him nightmares about him failing to save Katie, twisting it so it seems like it's his fault. (Fairly dark, too... jeez, when did everything start going into darkness? Ha, just made a star trek reference!)

WHERE CHASE'S FINAL BATTLE HAPPENS

A) In the real world

B) In Pitch's world (like in the movie)

C) In Chase's nightmare world

And just a little reader input...

Do you want

A) More emotional, quieter scenes (more like E*SPOILER BLOCK: ACTIVATED*... gotta remember to stop calling them their Guardian names... _Ginny_'s scene)

Or

B) More action, trickery, and fight (like Ki*SPOILER BLOCK: ACTIVATED*... DANG IT! _Katie_'s chapter)

Then, finally:

Do you think Chase should get a minor moon power up, like both girls did, right before they become guardians?

A) Yes

B) No

Okay, still am open for ideas in between these points. So, thank you!

And remember: I NEED VOTES!

~RowanAsterCode


End file.
